


A Taste of Zest

by LeeLooDallasMultiPass



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/pseuds/LeeLooDallasMultiPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny's caught daydreaming, will the result be his wildest fantasy or his worst nightmare?</p>
<p>Porny porn porn...and maybe 1% plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Zest

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block, a crippling case of self-doubt, and life in general have been hampering progress on my WIPs. So, when this little bunny bounced into my head and demanded to be written, I was elated to get it all down and actually finish something. Hopefully, others will get a little enjoyment out of it, too.
> 
> Oh, and if you see any errors, please let me know, as I'm running on zero sleep and may just be a little loopy.

Danny settled into his usual chair and spied Steve’s sleek form slicing through the waves toward him. He’d woken up abnormally early this morning and hadn’t been able to get back to sleep. Even with a stop for delicious baked goods along the way, he was at Steve’s house a full half hour earlier than scheduled. At least he had his bag of deep-fried treats to occupy himself until Steve finished getting ready for work.

He popped a warm malasada into his mouth as Steve emerged from the water and waded through the shallows. Sucking the sugar from his fingertips, he was mesmerised by the sunlight sparkling on the droplets caught in Steve’s chest hair and running down his rippling abs. Suddenly, he lost his appetite for sweet and found himself desperately craving something much saltier. His eyes dropped to Steve’s trunks, hanging so low on his hips, it was a wonder they stayed up at all. He envisioned them giving up the fight and sliding down Steve’s thighs as he stalked across the sand and came to stand inches from Danny’s face; imagined himself taking Steve’s ocean-chilled flesh between his lips and warming the hard length in his hot, hungry mouth.

“Danny?”

The harsh tone of Steve’s voice snapped him from his reverie. He hastily withdrew the finger that he was horrified to realise was still in his mouth, blatant evidence of his inappropriate daydream. Quickly schooling his features into a neutral expression, his mind raced to come up with a believable explanation for his behaviour.

Steve was standing so close that Danny had to tilt his head back to see his face. His gut clenched at the dark look in Steve’s eyes and the grim set to his lips.

“Come with me,” Steve bit out tersely, and strode across the lawn without a backward glance.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Danny shot to his feet and hurried after Steve, the bag of malasadas tumbling to the ground, forgotten. “What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?” he chided himself. “Clearly you were thinking with your dick, not your brain. Your brain never would’ve let you destroy your life by revealing your stupid, secret crush on your best friend!”

By the time Danny made it through the back door, Steve’s long legs were already carrying him up the stairs, two at a time.

“Steve, wait!” Danny’s call went unanswered and he frantically tried to think of a way to salvage the situation as he sped up the stairs and into Steve’s bedroom. The sound of running water came from the bathroom and he moved to the open doorway. Steve started the shower and turned to face him.

“Steve, it’s not what you—”

“Get undressed and get in the shower.”

Danny blinked, startled. “What? What are you talking about?” He wondered absurdly if the shock of his actions had caused Steve to have some sort of mental break. “You’re the one who should be taking a shower. I already showered this morning. At my house. Like I do every morning. I’m not the one who just got all salty playing Aquaman in the ocean. I’m perfectly clean already.”

“Good. Because clean wasn’t what I had in mind.” Steve crossed the small bathroom and curled his hand into the open neck of Danny’s shirt, yanking him forward and claiming his gaping mouth in a hot, dirty kiss.

To Danny’s credit, despite his initial astonishment and confusion, he got with the program remarkably quickly. His tongue mapped the contours of Steve’s mouth while his hands traced the ridges and planes of that ridiculously perfect torso.

Steve’s lips burned across Danny’s jaw to the hollow below his ear. “If you have any interest in keeping those clothes intact, take them off. Before I tear them off.”

A wave of arousal swept through Danny, flushing his skin and leaving him shaky. He toed off his shoes while his fingers fumbled with his shirt buttons, and Steve was pushing the fabric over his shoulders almost before he had the last one undone. Unfastening his pants, he hesitated.

“We’re going to be late for work.”

Steve snaked his fingers into Danny’s waistband. “Luckily, I know your boss. He’s fine with it.” One swift yank and Danny’s pants and boxers were down around his ankles.

Danny reached down to pull off a sock and Steve grabbed his wrist, dragging him, hopping on one foot, over to the tub. Sputtering as Steve propelled him forwards under the spray, he spun around to voice his irritation.

“You animal! Can’t you even—?” The complaint died on his lips, unnecessary manhandling and sodden sock forgotten at the look of raw hunger on Steve’s face. With a groan of pure need, he reached out and pulled Steve into his arms.

The first few minutes were a rush of rough mouths and eager hands. Danny pushed Steve’s swim trunks that last remaining inch to freedom, relishing the wet smack as they hit the shower floor. As he curved his hands over Steve’s tight ass, he broke their kiss to look down between them.

Steve’s rock hard cock was even better than he’d imagined and he moved to kneel down, intent on acting out his earlier daydream. Before his knees could touch the tub, Steve caught his shoulders and stopped him.

“Don’t.”

As Danny straightened up, his surprise and disappointment must have been clear on his face because Steve cupped his jaw and gave him a sweet, soothing kiss.

“Next time,” he grinned roguishly. “If you do that now, I won’t last. And I’m not done with you, yet.” He tipped Danny’s chin up and nibbled at his throat.

Danny sighed in mock exasperation as Steve licked and nipped along his collarbone. “Well, if you insist. But you’ll owe me one.”

Steve growled into the crook of Danny’s neck, “Oh, I’ll definitely give you one, Danno.”

Danny suddenly found himself pinned to the shower wall, the cool tile against his chest a stark contrast to the heat of Steve’s body all along his back and thighs. Steve caught his hands and raised them to shoulder height, bracing them against the wall.

“Keep these right here,” Steve murmured into his ear, pressing the backs of his hands for emphasis.

Steve’s hands skimmed along Danny’s arms and down his sides, making him shudder, until they curled around to grip his hips. Steve rubbed his cock along Danny’s cleft once, twice, then slowly eased back, pulling Danny’s body several inches away from the wall. One hand stole upwards to roll and tweak Danny’s nipples, while the other ghosted tantalisingly over his cock, all frustration and no friction.

Danny moaned, shifting forward to make solid contact, but Steve removed his hands completely and twisted away slightly. Danny turned his head to see Steve pick up a bar of soap and start to work up a lather.

“I thought this wasn’t about getting clean—oh!” Danny’s breath caught as Steve’s soapy fingers smoothed over his ass and between his cheeks, playing teasingly over his hole.

“I don’t have lube in here.” Steve’s voice was rough with desire as he pressed the tip of one finger in and out a few times, and then slowly slid it in to the third knuckle.

“Well, look at you,” Danny’s voice was unsteady but mocking. “Ever the Boy Scout Navy SEAL, even during sex you’re improvising under pressure.” And then he was rendered preverbal as Steve deftly demonstrated “under pressure” by adding a second and third finger in rapid succession.

Danny panted as he started to push back against Steve’s fingers, his arms beginning to shake. He made a noise of protest as Steve’s fingers pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. Moments later, he felt the tip of Steve’s cock nudging at his entrance. Steve’s lean torso draped over his back and his earlobe received a light nip.

“I hope you’re ready, because I can’t wait any longer.” Steve pushed his soap-slicked head past the tight ring of muscle, pausing just long enough to be sure that Danny wasn’t objecting. With a growl, he bit down on Danny’s shoulder and slid in to the hilt.

Danny sucked a breath through his teeth at the sharp burn, but after a minute Steve started to move and the pain rapidly began to shift into a steady thrum of pleasure. He pressed his forehead to the wall, feeling his arms giving out. Steve’s arms slipped around Danny’s, fingers twining with his to lend him support.

“Fuck, Danny, you feel so good!” Steve thrust fast and deep. “So tight! I— I can’t—” Steve pulsed inside Danny, shuddering his release.

Danny grunted as Steve’s large frame subsided against him. He shrugged his shoulders, giving Steve a shake. “Hey, babe, you still with me?”

“Yeah, I’m still here,” Steve mumbled into Danny’s shoulder.

Danny’s eyes widened as Steve eased away to pull out, only to sprawl across his back again, sloppily kissing the nape of his neck. He strained his head around, trying to see his partner’s face.

“What the hell, Steven? Did you seriously just come in my ass without so much as a reach around?” Danny tugged ineffectually at his hands, still trapped in Steve’s grasp. “And now here you are, using me as your own personal leaning post, while I stand here, untouched and unsatisfied, with your spunk running down my leg!”

Danny’s chest puffed up with indignation as he felt Steve’s chuckle rumble against his back.

“Relax, Danny. Let me take care of that for you.” Steve released his grip and his weight lifted from Danny’s back.

“What, your mess or my—?” Danny gasped at the feel of Steve’s tongue running up the inside of his thigh.

“Steve, what are you doing? Oh…oh, fuck!” His breathing hitched as Steve tongued along his cleft before delving into his hole. His fingers clutched reflexively at the wet tile when Steve’s strong fingers wrapped around his aching cock and began jacking him in time with the heady stroking of his tongue.

He chanted Steve’s name like a mantra, feeling his orgasm swell and crash over him with an intensity that left him weak-kneed and seeing stars. He sagged against the wall, waiting for his breathing to even out and his vision to return to normal.

After a couple of minutes, he became aware that Steve was unusually silent. Worried that his partner was suddenly regretting everything, he turned around cautiously and saw the oddest expression on Steve’s face.

“Steve? Everything okay?”

“Uh, no, Danny. I, uh, I don’t think we should do that again.”

Danny’s heart seized in his chest. “You don’t?”

Steve smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and wrinkled his nose in distaste. “No, we definitely should never use soap as lube when I’m going to be sticking my tongue in your ass.”

Danny’s eyes bugged out of his head as Steve burst out laughing.

“You son of a—! Don’t scare me like that!” Danny stooped quickly and popped back up, flinging his wet sock smack across Steve’s smirking mouth.

The look of affronted shock on Steve’s face was enough to have Danny doubling over and hooting with glee.

Steve peeled the offending article away from his lips and dropped it to the floor, pulling Danny into his arms with a grin and bending his head to kiss him. Danny happily kissed him back, soapy tongue and all.

*


End file.
